Music Makers
by Skull1412
Summary: WARNING: Crossover with PoT, KHR, ISC, and KnB, group is on the Shinpi Boys! Tsuna, Kuroko, Ryoma, and Haru were getting bored using only themselves for their music and videos. So to make up for it, they decided to use theri acquaintances' voice and looks to spice things up. But when the said acquaintances find out what they were being used for, they couldn't leave it alone.


**Chapter 1:**

"Hey Tetsuya." Tsuna said bored as he rolled around their base, Kuroko looked up from his computer, paused the video he was making, and took off his headphones, "Yes Tsuna?"

"It's getting boring." Tsuna complained, that sentence got Ryoma and Haru to look up from their music sheets.

"What is?" Kuroko asked patiently but was wanting to get back on the video.

"We always use our voice in our videos and the people are always the same when we program it, can't we use other people's voices? We do have friends to help us on that, besides, we have songs that doesn't fit us and I'm sure that Gokudera's voice could help on that, we can draw what they look like and put that on our videos." Tsuna reasoned.

Kuroko looked thoughtful, they did have songs they could sing for voice reasons and he was sure some of his friends could help in that aspect too, it wasn't a bad idea really, "Fine, we'll do that, be sure to bring your drawing stuff and a voice recorder, you too Haru, Ryoma, we can use this to our advantage, but right down a list on how to ask to record their voice because we'd sound weird otherwise. Make to do the full scales to get the right pitch and get their most used phrase like a laugh, phrase. Also get their different faces of emotion, get every wrinkle that is shown. Got it?"

The three nodded, "Got it."

"Ok, we'll do that tomorrow; remember to get excused of your activities to do that." Kuroko commanded.

They cheered and went back to work, Ryoma was writing lyrics for Haru's music sheets, Tsuna was drawing them in matching outfits for their next song they were going to post, while Kuroko was programming the latest song they worked on before and was adding the finishing touches.

After 3 hours Ryoma got up and stretched before checking the time, "We should take a break, let's go out to eat, I'm starving anyways."

Kuroko looked up once he posted the video and his eyes widened, "Oh, we should go eat, I need to do homework, I lazed off on that."

Tsuna chuckled dryly as he stretched from his sore position, "You're lucky you don't have Reborn as a tutor, I had to finish mine yesterday, right when I got home too."

Haru stood up and placed the music sheets into a folder before putting it in his backpack to work on later, "Well we better go eat anyways, I need to catch the train home later."

"Ok, let's pack up then and close this place down, remember to bring your equipment for tomorrow." Kuroko said as he closed his laptop and put it into his bag; he needed to finish the outfits Tsuna made and put it in for his next video.

"Yes Leader~" the three said cheekily, Kuroko insisted that he wasn't their leader but they teased him about it.

"Shut up." Kuroko snapped at the grinning trio.

"Haha, you're too easy Tetsuya." Ryoma laughed as he bounded towards the exit with Kuroko following behind with a pout.

"Let's go eat sushi! Yamamoto's dad makes the best sushi in the world!" Tsuna exclaimed and the others smiled, Tsuna was lonely in Nanimori since they couldn't meet all the time, even if one day he had to leave for Italy, he would at least have friends, even if they were going to be in a mafia family.

"I'll see about that Tsuna! Kawamura-senpai makes pretty good sushi too!" Ryoma exclaimed with a smirk.

Tsuna huffed, "We'll see about that! Let's go! Hurry hurry!" Tsuna urged as he pushed them towards the sushi restaurant which was only about 2 blocks away ironically.

Haru smiled, it was fun being with his friends, even if he always wore the poker face like Kuroko, they couldn't help but bring a smile to his face.

"Excuse us for intruding." Kuroko announced when they walked into the restaurant as if he was entering somebody's house, which in a way was true.

Surprisingly the restaurant was empty, there wasn't the usual crowd of customers that day.

"Welcome! How may I help you?" Tsuyoshi said as he appeared from the kitchen to spot the 4 boys, but his eyes zeroed into Tsuna for a moment before looking at the others with a cheery expression.

"I want tuna!" Ryoma said right away only to stick his tongue out at Tsuna who was exclaiming that he was mocking him by saying he wanted tuna of all things.

"Me too." "Me as well if it's not a bother." Haru and Kuroko said right after with blank expressions on their faces.

"Traitors! All of you!" Tsuna yelled dramatically.

Tsuyoshi chuckled at the display as Haru and Kuroko simultaneously leaned away from Tsuna, bluntly denying in a monotone voice that it was on purpose at the same time only for Tsuna to point at them and yell that he could tell they were lying and to just say it so he could hit them on the head.

"Alright, tuna it is, sit down for a moment while I go prepare it." Tsuyoshi said and went back into the kitchen.

Tsuna grumbled as they sat down, "You all are so rude, tuna of all things, TUNA!"

"Hey, at least nobody calls you Tsuna the Tuna right Tsuna the Tuna?" Ryoma said teasingly, the smirk coming back on his lips as he used his special nickname for Tsuna.

"Don't call me that!" Tsuna shouted.

"Aww, is Tsuna the Tuna upset? Here, let me eat tuna to make it all better." Ryoma cooed and made a motion as if eating something which was presumingly tuna.

Tsuna growled rather cutely as he glared at Ryoma who was waving an imaginary fork in front of Tsuna's face. Tsuna lunged forward and bit Ryoma's hand. Ryoma yelped and shook his hand but Tsuna didn't let go, he only growled as he hung on by his teeth while Ryoma flung his hand around wildly.

"AAAHHHHH! A WILD TUNA HAS BIT ME!" Ryoma exclaimed and Tsuyoshi, who just came out of the kitchen stared with raised eyebrows. Kuroko and Haru was playing with a deck of cards, they were guessing the other person's cards, it was amusing in a way since the two were blanked face, not giving away even the slightest of hints.

"Here's the tuna Tsuna!" Tsuyoshi said cheerily, giving Ryoma a wink who returned it with another smirk, Tsuna unlatched himself only to whine at Tsuyoshi who only chuckled and ruffled Tsuna's silky hair.

"Enjoy boys!" Tsuyoshi said as he placed the sushi onto the table, magically, the cards on the table disappeared.

"Thank you very much Tsuyoshi-san." Kuroko said politely, Tsuyoshi raised an eyebrow, "How do you know my name?"

"You should see Tsuna on one of his rant days Tsuyoshi-san, it's very informative." Kuroko said blankly.

"Tetsuya! You didn't have to say that!" Tsuna shouted.

"Too late." Kuroko said bluntly.

"I'd like to see that, anyways, I got to go clean up, enjoy ok? Takeshi should be coming home soon anyways." Tsuyoshi said and waved as he once again walked back in the kitchen.

The 4 started to eat the sushi before Tsuna said sulkingly, "I feel like I'm eating my own kind…"

Ryoma slapped Tsuna on the back, "Great! You finally became not a herbivore, not an omnivore, not a carnivore, but a cannibal! You really need to tell Hibari about this new revelation! Maybe he'll call you Cannibal from now on instead of Herbivore or Omnivore!"

Tsuna groaned and slammed his head on the table, "Shut up Ryoma."

"Hey, you said you wanted a new name for Hibari, so there you go." Ryoma said with a shrug only to be toppled out of his seat as Tsuna pounced on him.

"Tsuna?" a voice asked in confusion and the 4 looked to see Yamamoto who was staring at Tsuna with a questioning look, Gokudera was right behind him, frozen like a statue.

"Hi Yamamoto-kun…Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said weakly.

"J-Juudaime! I didn't know you were like that! I apologize for not knowing beforehand!" Gokudera stuttered as he bowed down.

"I-It's not like that Gokudera-kun! I just toppled him down by accident!" Tsuna exclaimed, underneath him, Ryoma snorted as if to say _'Yeah right, you totally pounced on me, there's no mistaking that.'_

Tsuna glared at Ryoma who just shrugged as well as he could under the pressure of Tsuna on top of him, Kuroko commented with slight amusement, "I think you're too heavy for Ryoma, Tsuna you should get off.

"Ah," Tsuna looked down as if just remembering, "Sorry Ryoma."

Tsuna got up and went back to his seat as Haru held out a hand to pull Ryoma up from the floor; Yamamoto laughed it off, "What are you guys eating?"

"We're eating tuna so Tsuna the Tuna gets first-hand experience on how to be a cannibal." Ryoma stated.

"Did you call Juudaime a tuna?!" Gokudera shouted, breaking out of his frozen state at the insult.

"You got a problem?" Ryoma asked boredly.

"He has a point Gokudera!" Yamamoto said with a laugh.

"Shut up baseball-head!" Gokudera hissed.

Haru suddenly stood up along with Kuroko before saying simultaneously, _**"We need to catch the train home, see you later."**_

The two walked up to Yamamoto and Gokudera, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you." "…Nanase Haruka…"

The two left, Ryoma stared at them for a full minute before snapping out of his trance and ran out after them, "Oi! Don't leave me you two! Name's Echizen Ryoma! You better remember it!"

"You bastard! Get back here!" Gokudera shouted but Ryoma was already gone, his tennis experience coming in handy.

Suddenly a kick hit Tsuna in the head and Tsuna toppled out of his seat and a squeaky voice said in a menacing tone, "Dame-Tsuna, where were you? Skipping out on training, you seem really brave today huh? I guess triple training is in order for you tomorrow."

Tsuna cried in despair, at the cruelty of his life, mentally praying for himself to live tomorrow since he still needed to get the recordings of the scale and drawing tomorrow for them to use later, darn his big mouth.


End file.
